School phobia
School phobia is a particular phobia of school and is often a reason for school refusal. Assessment Treatment See also *List of phobias *Seperation anxiety *Students attitudes References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Baker, H. (1990). The management of school phobia. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Berg, I., Brown, I., & Hullin, R. (1988). Off school, in court: An experimental and psychiatric investigation of severe school attendance problems. New York, NY: Springer-Verlag Publishing. *Blagg, N. (1990). The behavioural treatment of school phobia. Florence, KY: Taylor & Frances/Routledge. *Blagg, N. (1992). School phobia. Maidenhead, BRK, England: Open University Press. *Blagg, N., & Yule, W. (1994). School phobia. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Garfinkel, B. D. (1990). Psychopharmacological treatment of school phobia. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Kearney, C. A. (2001). Characteristics of youth with school refusal behavior. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kearney, C. A. (2001). Classification strategies. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kearney, C. A. (2001). Extreme cases, prevention, and relapse. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kearney, C. A. (2001). Understanding the functions. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kearney, C. A. (2001). What is school refusal behavior? Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Kearney, C. A. (2001). Youth who avoid stimuli that provoke general negative affectivity. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lansdown, R. (1990). Nonattendance at school and school refusal in Britain. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Lassers, E., Nordan, R., & Bladholm, S. (1973). Steps in the return to school of children with school phobia: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 130(3) Mar 1973, 265-268. *Last, C. G., & Francis, G. (1988). School phobia. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Murase, K. (1990). School refusal and family pathology: A multifaceted approach. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Nakane, A. (1990). School refusal: Psychopathology and natural history. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Young, J. G., Brasic, J. R., & Kisnadwala, H. (1990). Strategies for research on school refusal and related nonattendance at school. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Young, J. G., Chiland, C., & Kaplan, D. (1990). Children rejecting school and society rejecting children. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Yule, W. (1989). Parent involvement in the treatment of the school phobic child. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Zelman, A. B., & Burian, E. (1996). Successful treatment of an 8-year-old school-phobic girl using tripartite psychotherapy. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. Papers *Abe, K. (1975). Sulpiride in depressive school phobic children: Psychopharmacologia Vol 43(1) 1975, 101. *Abe, K. (1975). Sulpiride in school phobia: Psychiatria Clinica Vol 8(3) 1975, 95-98. *Anton Saiz, C. (1985). The problem of school phobia: Clinical diversity and behavior therapy: Psiquis: Revista de Psiquiatria, Psicologia y Psicosomatica Vol 6(3) May-Jun 1985, 35-46. *Atkinson, L., Quarrington, B., & Cyr, J. J. (1985). School refusal: The heterogeneity of a concept: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry Vol 55(1) Jan 1985, 83-101. *Atkinson, L. R. (1987). Classificatory issues in school refusal: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Baideme, S. M., Kern, R. M., & Taffel-Cohen, S. (1979). The use of Adlerian family therapy in a case of school phobia: Journal of Individual Psychology Vol 35(1) May 1979, 58-69. *Baker, H., & Wills, U. (1978). School phobia: Classification and treatment: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132 May 1978, 492-499. *Baker, H., & Wills, U. (1979). School phobic children at work: British Journal of Psychiatry 135 Dec 1979, 561-564. *Barabasz, A. F., & Barabasz, M. (1977). Quantifying hierarchy stimuli in systematic desensitization by skin conductance and peripheral pulse volume: Treatment of school phobia: Child Study Journal Vol 7(4) 1977, 203-210. *Bar-Haim, Y., Dan, O., Eshel, Y., & Sagi-Schwartz, A. (2007). Predicting children's anxiety from early attachment relationships: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 21(8) 2007, 1061-1068. *Beiser, H. R. (1975). The clinician and the computer: The computerized study of two contrasting cases: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 14(2) Spr 1975, 348-364. *Beitchman, J. H. (1981). A sick father and his son: A clinical case and some therapeutic considerations: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 45(1) Jan 1981, 29-42. *Benedetto, N., & Gianaria, M. (2005). I am afraid. Fixed-term group for mothers of phobic patients in their developmental age: Gruppi Vol 7(3) Sep-Dec 2005, 71-82. *Berg, I., Butler, A., Fairbairn, I., & McGuire, R. (1981). The parents of school phobic adolescents: A preliminary investigation of family life variables: Psychological Medicine Vol 11(1) Feb 1981, 79-83. *Berg, I., Butler, A., & McGuire, R. (1972). Birth order and family size of school-phobic adolescents: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 121(564) Nov 1972, 509-514. *Berg, I., Butler, A., & Pritchard, J. (1974). Psychiatric illness in the mothers of school-phobic adolescents: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 125 Nov 1974, 466-467. *Berg, I., & Collins, T. (1974). Wilfulness in school-phobic adolescents: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 125 Nov 1974, 468-469. *Berg, I., Collins, T., McGuire, R., & O'Melia, J. (1975). Educational attainment in adolescent school phobia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 126 May 1975, 435-438. *Berg, I., & et al. (1985). Classification of severe school attendance problems: Psychological Medicine Vol 15(1) Feb 1985, 157-165. *Berg, I., & Fielding, D. (1978). An evaluation of hospital in-patient treatment in adolescent school phobia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132 May 1978, 500-505. *Berg, I., & Jackson, A. (1985). Teenage school refusers grow up: A follow-up study of 168 subjects, ten years on average after in-patient treatment: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 147 Oct 1985, 366-370. *Berg, I., Marks, I., McGuire, R., & Lipsedge, M. (1974). School phobia and agoraphobia: Psychological Medicine Vol 4(4) Nov 1974, 428-434. *Berg, I., & McGuire, R. (1974). Are mothers of school-phobic adolescents overprotective? : British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 124 Jan 1974, 10-13. *Berney, T., & et al. (1981). School phobia: A therapeutic trial with clomipramine and short-term outcome: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138 Feb 1981, 110-118. *Bernstein, G. A., & Garfinkel, B. D. (1986). School phobia: The overlap of affective and anxiety disorders: Journal of the American Academy of Child Psychiatry Vol 25(2) Mar 1986, 235-241. *Bernstein, G. A., & Garfinkel, B. D. (1988). Pedigrees, functioning, and psychopathology in families of school phobic children: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(1) Jan 1988, 70-74. *Bernstein, G. A., & Garfinkel, B. D. (1992). The Visual Analogue Scale for Anxiety--Revised: Psychometric properties: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 6(3) Jul-Sep 1992, 223-239. *Bernstein, G. A., Garfinkel, B. D., & Borchardt, C. M. (1990). Comparative studies of pharmacotherapy for school refusal: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 29(5) Sep 1990, 773-781. *Bernstein, G. A., Svingen, P. H., & Garfinkel, B. D. (1990). School phobia: Patterns of family functioning: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 29(1) Jan 1990, 24-30. *Berry, G. L., & Lizardi, A. (1985). The school phobic child and special services providers: Guidelines for early identification: Special Services in the Schools Vol 2(1) Fal 1985, 63-72. *Binns, V. (2005). Review of School Phobia, Panic Attacks and Anxiety in Children: Emotional & Behavioural Difficulties Vol 10(4) Dec 2005, 300-301. *Blackham, G. J., & Eden, B. F. (1973). Effective re-entry in a long standing case of school phobia: Devereux School Forum Vol 8(1) Win 1973, 42-48. *Blackman, M., & Wheler, G. H. (1987). A case of mistaken identity: A fourth ventricular tumor presenting as school phobia in a 12 year old boy: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 32(7) Oct 1987, 584-587. *Blagg, N. R., & Yule, W. (1984). The behavioural treatment of school refusal: A comparative study: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 22(2) 1984, 119-127. *Brandibas, G., Jeunier, B., Clanet, C., & Fouraste, R. (2004). Truancy, school refusal and anxiety: School Psychology International Vol 25(1) Feb 2004, 117-126. *Brown, R. E., Copeland, R. E., & Hall, R. V. (1974). School phobia: Effects of behavior modification treatment applied by an elementary school principal: Child Study Journal Vol 4(3) 1974, 125-133. *Brulle, A. R., McIntyre, T. C., & Mills, J. S. (1985). School phobia: Its educational implications: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 20(1) Oct 1985, 19-28. *Buchanan, S. K. (1981). A follow-up study of school phobic children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Burgess, T. A., & Hinkle, J. S. (1993). Strategic family therapy of avoidant behavior: Journal of Mental Health Counseling Vol 15(2) Apr 1993, 132-140. *Burke, A. E., & Silverman, W. K. (1987). The prescriptive treatment of school refusal: Clinical Psychology Review Vol 7(4) 1987, 353-362. *Cherry, A. L. (1992). Separation anxiety and school phobia: An intervention to revive the school bond: Case Analysis Vol 3(1) Fal 1992, 3-10. *Chiba, Y. (1984). A school-refuser: His rest-activity rhythm involved multiple circadian components: Chronobiologia Vol 11(1) Jan 1984, 21-27. *Chiland, C., & Young, J. G. (1990). Why children reject school: Views from seven countries. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Chitiyo, M., & Wheeler, J. J. (2006). School phobia: Understanding a complex behavioural response: Journal of Research in Special Educational Needs Vol 6(2) May 2006, 87-91. *Chotiner, M. M., & Forrest, D. V. (1974). Adolescent school phobia: Six controlled cases studied retrospectively: Adolescence Vol 9(36) Win 1974, 467-480. *Contessa, M. A., & Paccione-Dyszlewski, M. R. (1981). An application of a group counseling technique with school-phobic adolescents: Adolescence Vol 16(64) Win 1981, 901-904. *Cooper, J. A. (1973). Application of the consultant role to parent-teacher management of school avoidance behavior: Psychology in the Schools Vol 10(2) Apr 1973, 259-262. *Cramer, B. (1974). Brief therapy interventions with parents and children: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 17(1) 1974, 53-118. *Cretekos, C. J. (1977). Some techniques in rehabilitating the school phobic adolescent: Adolescence Vol 12(46) Sum 1977, 237-246. *Croghan, L. M. (1981). Conceptualizing the critical elements in a rapid desensitization to school anxiety: A case study: Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 6(2) Jun 1981, 165-170. *de Aldaz, E. G. (1986). Evaluation of high risk indices for preventive programs: A new challenge for behavioral assessment: Evaluacion Psicologica Vol 2(5) 1986, 3-13. *de Aldaz, E. G., Feldman, L., Vivas, E., & Gelfand, D. M. (1987). Characteristics of Venezuelan school refusers: Toward the development of a high-risk profile: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 175(7) Jul 1987, 402-407. *de Sousa, A., & de Sousa, D. A. (1980). School phobia: Child Psychiatry Quarterly Vol 13(4) Oct-Dec 1980, 98-103. *Dellisch, H. (1991). Illness-causing anxiety within the family: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 40(4) Apr 1991, 128-133. *Deltito, J. A., & Hahn, R. (1993). A three-generational presentation of separation anxiety in childhood with agoraphobia in adulthood: Psychopharmacology Bulletin Vol 29(2) 1993, 189-193. *di Sciullo, M. A. (1981). Factors influencing chronic absenteeism in two Suffolk County schools in New York State: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Doleys, D. M., & Williams, S. C. (1977). The use of natural consequences and a make-up period to eliminate school phobic behavior: A case study: Journal of School Psychology Vol 15(1) Spr 1977, 44-50. *Drossart, F., & Loiseau, M.-J. (1990). From school phobia to melancholy: Psychiatrie Francaise Vol 21 1990, 69-71. *Duncan, S. W. (1990). More clinical child psychology advances: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 35 (12), Dec, 1990. *Dupeu, J.-M. (1992). Emergency in child clinical practice: The question of analytical therapeutic consultations: Psychiatrie de l'Enfant Vol 35(1) 1992, 127-156. *Esveldt-Dawson, K., & et al. (1982). Treatment of phobias in a hospitalized child: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 13(1) Mar 1982, 77-83. *Flakierska-Praquin, N., Lindstrom, M., & Gillberg, C. (1997). School phobia with separation anxiety disorder: A comparative 20- to 29-year follow-up study of 35 school refusers: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 38(1) Jan-Feb 1997, 17-22. *Fontaine, R., & Reveillere, C. (2004). Bullying at school: Description, vulnerability and psychopathological repercussions: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 162(7) Sep 2004, 588-594. *Fowler, A. (1978). Profile of a Re-Ed child: Behavioral Disorders Vol 3(2) Feb 1978, 80-83. *Fujimoto, J. (1988). Problems of adolescence in Japan: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 29(6)135 Dec 1988, 421-426. *Garcia, L., & Martinez-Urrutia, A. (1984). Self-efficacy theory applied to a case of school phobia: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 18(1-2) 1984, 65-74. *Garcia, L., & Martinez-Urrutia, A. C. (1984). Self-efficacy theory applied to a case of school phobia: Revista Interamericana de Psicologia Vol 18(1-2) 1984, 65-74. *Geissmann, C., Geissmann, P., & Drossart, F. (1987). School phobia: Psychiatrie Francaise Vol 18(5) Oct-Nov 1987, 663-671. *Giannetti, L. M., Iuliano, M., & Balsamo, M. (2001). School phobia: Therapy with citalopram: Giornale di Neuropsicofarmacologia Vol 23(2) Mar-Apr 2001, 45-48. *Gittelman-Klein, R., & Klein, D. F. (1973). School phobia: Diagnostic considerations in the light of imipramine effects: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 156(3) Mar 1973, 199-215. *Goldberg, C. (1977). School phobia in adolescence: Adolescence Vol 12(48) Win 1977, 499-509. *Goldberger, M. (1995). Enactment and play following medical trauma: An analytic case study: The Psychoanalytic Study of the Child Vol 50 1995, 252-271. *Gordon, D. A., & Young, R. D. (1976). School phobia: A discussion of aetiology, treatment and evaluation: Psychological Reports Vol 39(3, Pt 1) Dec 1976, 783-804. *Gordon, D. A., & Young, R. D. (1977). School phobia: A discussion of etiology, treatment, and evaluation: Annual Progress in Child Psychiatry & Child Development 1977, 409-433. *Granell de Aldaz, E., Vivas, E., Gelfand, D. M., & Feldman, L. (1984). Estimating the prevalence of school refusal and school-related fears: A Venezuelan sample: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 172(12) Dec 1984, 722-729. *Gullone, E., & King, N. J. (1991). Acceptability of alternative treatments for school refusal: Evaluations by students, caregivers, and professionals: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 61(3) Nov 1991, 346-354. *Hagopian, L. P., & Slifer, K. J. (1993). Treatment of separation anxiety disorder with graduated exposure and reinforcement targeting school attendance: A controlled case study: Journal of Anxiety Disorders Vol 7(3) Jul-Sep 1993, 271-280. *Hamerury, L., Wissocq, M., Malvy, J., & Sauvage, D. (2001). School refusal in children and adolescents: Studies of 8 cases: Journal de Therapie Comportementale et Cognitive Vol 11(3) 2001, 109-112. *Hampe, E., Miller, L., Barrett, C., & Noble, H. (1973). Intelligence and school phobia: Journal of School Psychology Vol 11(1) Mar 1973, 66-70. *Hennig, H., Piskorz, J., & Gaitzsch, U. (1973). The syndrome of school phobia: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 40(1) 1973, 44-52. *Hersov, L. (1990). School refusal: An overview. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Hickie, I., & Silove, D. (1989). A family panics: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 23(3) Sep 1989, 418-421. *Honjo, S., Kaneko, T., Nawa, M., Takei, Y., & et al. (1987). The actual condition of patients who refuse to go to school: Changes from 1972-74 to 1982-84: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 28(3) May-Jun 1987, 183-191. *Houlihan, D. D., & Jones, R. N. (1989). Treatment of a boy's school phobia with in vivo systematic desensitization: Professional School Psychology Vol 4(4) Fal 1989, 285-293. *Hsia, H. (1984). Structural and strategic approach to school phobia/school refusal: Psychology in the Schools Vol 21(3) Jul 1984, 360-367. *Huffington, C. M., & Sevitt, M. A. (1989). Family interaction in adolescent school phobia: Journal of Family Therapy Vol 11(4) Nov 1989, 353-375. *Hursch, L. (1973). School anxiety and factor structure of intelligence test performance: Zeitschrift fur Experimentelle und Angewandte Psychologie Vol 20(1) 1973, 54-67. *Ihle, W., Jahnke, D., & Esser, G. (2003). Cognitive-behavioral therapy of school refusal: School phobia and school anxiety: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 52(6) Jul-Aug 2003, 409-424. *Imagawa, Y. (1974). Systematic desensitization with residential treatment applied to a case of school phobia: Japanese Journal of Child Psychiatry Vol 15(3) May-Jun 1974, 124-131. *Jenni, C. B. (1997). School phobia: How home-school collaboration can tame this frightful dragon: School Counselor Vol 44(3) Jan 1997, 206-217. *Jervis, K., & Berlfein, J. R. (1987). Separation: Strategies for helping two to four year olds: (1987) Separation: Strategies for helping two to four year olds 50 pp Edna Reiss Memorial Trust. *Johnson, S. B. (1979). Children's fears in the classroom setting: School Psychology Review Vol 8(4) Fal 1979, 382-396. *Kammerer, E., & Mattejat, F. (1981). Inpatient treatment of severe school phobia: A follow-up study: Zeitschrift fur Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 9(3) 1981, 273-287. *Kasahara, Y. (1989). Reflections on school phobia: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 30(3) 1989, 242-251. *Kaufman, J. (1982). No School Today: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 27 (7), Jul, 1982. *Kearney, C. A. (1993). Depression and school refusal behavior: A review with comments on classification and treatment: Journal of School Psychology Vol 31(2) Sum 1993, 267-279. *Kearney, C. A. (2003). Bridging the gap among professionals who address youths with school absenteeism: Overview and suggestions for consensus: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 34(1) Feb 2003, 57-65. *Kearney, C. A. (2006). Dealing with school refusal behavior: A primer for family physicians: Workable solutions for unhappy youth and frustrated parents: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 55(8) Aug 2006, 685-692. *Kearney, C. A., Eisen, A. R., & Silverman, W. K. (1995). The legend and myth of school phobia: School Psychology Quarterly Vol 10(1) Spr 1995, 65-85. *Kearney, C. A., & Silverman, W. K. (1990). A preliminary analysis of a functional model of assessment and treatment for school refusal behavior: Behavior Modification Vol 14(3) Jul 1990, 340-366. *Kelemen, Z. A. (1988). Paradoxical hypnotic intervention in a case of school phobia: Australian Journal of Clinical Hypnotherapy and Hypnosis Vol 9(1) Mar 1988, 13-17. *Kelly, E. W. (1973). School phobia: A review of theory and treatment: Psychology in the Schools Vol 10(1) Jan 1973, 33-42. *Kerber, M. A. (1992). Treatment of a school phobia: An anecdotal case study: Dissertation Abstracts International. *King, N. J., & Ollendick, T. H. (1989). School refusal: Graduated and rapid behavioural treatment strategies: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 23(2) Jun 1989, 213-223. *Kitamura, A. (1988). Question concerning education and child & adolescent psychiatry: The problem of "school hating." Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 29(6)135 Dec 1988, 408-416. *Klungness, L., & Gredler, G. R. (1984). The diagnosis and behavioral treatment of school phobia: Techniques Vol 1(1) Jul 1984, 31-38. *Knox, P. (1989). Home-based education: An alternative approach to "school phobia." Educational Review Vol 41(2) 1989, 143-151. *Koizumi, E. (1988). The problem of non-attendance at school as seen from the standpoint of psychological and counseling services in the field of education: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 29(6)135 Dec 1988, 359-366. *Koizumi, E. (1990). School nonattendance and psychological and counseling services. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Kolko, D. J., Ayllon, T., & Torrence, C. (1987). Positive practice routines in overcoming resistance to the treatment of school phobia: A case study with follow-up: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 18(3) Sep 1987, 249-257. *Kolvin, I., Berney, T. P., & Bhate, S. R. (1984). Classification and diagnosis of depression in school phobia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145 Oct 1984, 347-357. *Korn, E. J. (1973). The effectiveness of induced anxiety in group counseling as a preventive intervention procedure for freshmen: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kraft, T. D. (1974). An investigation of etiological models for school phobia according to psychoanalytic and behavioral theories: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Kraigher, A., & Lopicic, Z. (1980). A demonstration of psychotherapy of school phobia: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 11(2) 1980, 159-165. *Laaribi, H., Frikha, L., & Marchandon, A. M. (2001). Behavioral treatment of a case of school phobia: Journal de Therapie Comportementale et Cognitive Vol 11(2) 2001, 70-73. *Last, C. G., Francis, G., Hersen, M., Kazdin, A. E., & et al. (1987). Separation anxiety and school phobia: A comparison using DSM-III criteria: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144(5) May 1987, 653-657. *Last, C. G., Francis, G., & Strauss, C. C. (1989). Assessing fears in anxiety-disordered children with the Revised Fear Survey Schedule for Children (FSSC--R): Journal of Clinical Child Psychology Vol 18(2) Jun 1989, 137-141. *Last, C. G., Hansen, C., & Franco, N. (1998). Cognitive-behavioral treatment of school phobia: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 37(4) Apr 1998, 404-411. *Lebovici, S. (1990). School phobia: A psychoanalytic view. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Leger, J. M., & et al. (1979). Results of an inquiry on 50 school phobic children, their parents, and teachers: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 137(6-7) Sep 1979, 568-578. *Lehmkuhl, G., Flechtner, H., & Lehmkuhl, U. (2003). School phobia: Classification, developmental psychopathology, prognosis, and therapeutic approaches: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 52(6) Jul-Aug 2003, 371-386. *Lepola, U., Leinonen, E., & Koponen, H. (1996). Citalopram in the treatment of early-onset panic disorder and school phobia: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 29(1) Jan 1996, 30-32. *LeUnes, A., & Siemsglusz, S. (1977). Paraprofessional treatment of school phobia in a young adolescent girl: Adolescence Vol 12(45) Spr 1977, 115-121. *Levinson, L. J. (1987). The role of internalized representations of parental ambivalence in the establishment and maintenance of adolescent school phobia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Linet, L. S. (1985). Tourette syndrome, pimozide, and school phobia: The neuroleptic separation anxiety syndrome: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 142(5) May 1985, 613-615. *Lotzgeselle, M. (1990). School-phobic behaviour: Aetiological circumstances and courses: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 39(1) Jan 1990, 18-25. *Lowenstein, L. F. (1973). The treatment of moderate school phobia by negative practice and desensitization procedures: Association of Educational Psychologists Journal & Newsletter Vol 3(3) Win 1973, 46-49. *Luchini, N. C., & Vidal de Garro, M. R. (1978). Preschooler phobia: Effects of systematic desensitization combined with modeling: Aprendizaje y Comportamiento Vol 1(1) 1978, 87-100. *Lucic, Z. (1989). Study of the connection between children's fear of school and sociometric indicators: Primijenjena Psihologija Vol 10(3) Sep 1989, 217-222. *Lynch, S. D. (1984). Psychoanalytic developmental psychology and play applied to educational practice and school phobia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Majumdar, S. K. (1975). A case study on pedagophobia: Psycho-therapeutic approach to behaviour modification: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 2(1) 1975, 91-93. *Makihara, H., Nagaya, M., & Nakajima, M. (1985). An investigation of neurotic school refusal in one-parent families: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 26(5) Sep-Nov 1985, 303-315. *Mansdorf, I. J., & Lukens, E. (1987). Cognitive-behavioral psychotherapy for separation anxious children exhibiting school phobia: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 26(2) Mar 1987, 222-225. *Marine, E. (1973). School refusal: Who should intervene & how? : Psychiatric Communications Vol 14(1) 1973, 43-51. *Masui, M., Uemoto, M., & Ide, H. (1987). Residential treatment for school refusal: Characteristics based on social relationships: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 28(3) May-Jun 1987, 192-205. *Matsumoto, H. (1986). An attempt to classify school refusal in junior high school using the process of development: With reference to the first period of opposition: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 27(2) Mar-Apr 1986, 97-109. *Mattejat, F. (1981). School phobia: Clinical and therapeutic aspects: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 30(8) Nov-Dec 1981, 292-298. *McCune, N., & Hynes, J. (2005). Ten year follow-up of children with school refusal: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 22(2) Jun 2005, 56-58. *McDonald, J. E., & Sheperd, G. (1976). School phobia: An overview: Journal of School Psychology Vol 14(4) Win 1976, 291-306. *McNamara, E. (1988). The self-management of school phobia: A case study: Behavioural Psychotherapy Vol 16(3) Jul 1988, 217-229. *Mehta, M., & Praveenlal, D. (1987). A multimodal behavioral approach in a case of school phobia: Child Psychiatry Quarterly Vol 20(1) Jan-Mar 1987, 7-12. *Mendez Carrillo, F. X., Belendez Vazquez, M., & Lopez Pina, J. A. (1996). Inernal consistency and validity of the School Fear Survey Schedule (SFSS): Ansiedad y Estres Vol 2(1) 1996, 9-15. *Mendez, F. X., Garcia-Fernandez, J. M., & Olivares, J. (1996). School fears: Gender differences among courses from nursery education to secondary school: Ansiedad y Estres Vol 2(2-3) 1996, 113-118. *Mihara, R., & Ichikawa, M. (1986). A clinical study of school refusal: With special reference to the classification of family violence: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 27(2) Mar-Apr 1986, 110-131. *Miike, T., Tomoda, A., Jhodoi, T., Iwatani, N., & Mabe, H. (2004). Learning and memorization impairment in childhood chronic fatigue syndrome manifesting as school phobia in Japan: Brain & Development Vol 26(7) Oct 2004, 442-447. *Mikkelsen, E. J., Detlor, J., & Cohen, D. J. (1981). School avoidance and social phobia triggered by haloperidol in patients with Tourette's disorder: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 138(12) Dec 1981, 1572-1576. *Miller, D. L. (1972). School phobia: Diagnosis, emotional genesis, and management: New York State Journal of Medicine Vol 72(10) May 1972, 1160-1165. *Miller, P. M. (1972). The use of visual imagery and muscle relaxation in the counterconditioning of a phobic child: A case study: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 154(6) Jun 1972, 457-460. *Murase, K. (1988). School refusal and family pathology: An individual and diversified approach: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 29(6)135 Dec 1988, 374-389. *Nakane, A. (1988). School refusal: Its psychopathology and family pathology viewed from the therapeutic process: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 29(6)135 Dec 1988, 367-373. *Nissen, G. (1972). Refusal to attend school and learning protests among children: Psychotherapie Psychosomatik Medizinische Psychologie Vol 22(5) Sep 1972, 183-188. *No authorship, i. (2005). Review of School phobia, panic attacks, and anxiety in children: Journal of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology Vol 34(4) Dec 2005, 776. *O'Brien, J. D. (1982). School problems: School phobia and learning disabilities: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 5(2) Aug 1982, 297-307. *Oelsner, W. (2003). School refusal and conditions for psychodynamic psychotherapy: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 52(6) Jul-Aug 2003, 425-439. *Ohtaka, K., Wakabayashi, S., Hongyo, S., Kaneko, T., & et al. (1986). A long-term follow-up study of school refusal children: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 27(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 213-229. *Ollendick, D. G. (1979). Some characteristics of absentee students in Grade 4: Psychological Reports Vol 44(1) Feb 1979, 294. *Ollendick, T. H. (1983). Reliability and validity of the Revised Fear Survey Schedule for Children (FSSC-R): Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 21(6) 1983, 685-692. *Ollendick, T. H., & King, N. J. (1990). School phobia and separation anxiety. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Ollendick, T. H., & Mayer, J. A. (1984). School phobia. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Ono, O. (1972). Basic studies in school phobia: I. An investigation in a local area (Kagawa Prefecture): Japanese Journal of Child Psychiatry Vol 13(4) Jul 1972, 250-260. *Oohara, K. (1987). Prevention and treatment of childhood suicide: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 28(2) Mar-Apr 1987, 86-90. *Overmeyer, S., Blanz, B., Schmidt, M. H., Rose, F., & et al. (1995). School refusal: A follow-up study on the diagnostic concepts of "school phobia" and "school anxiety": Zeitschrift fur Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 23(1) Mar 1995, 35-43. *Ozcan, O., Kilic, B. G., & Aysev, A. (2006). Psychopathology in Parents of Children with School Phobia: Turk Psikiyatri Dergisi Vol 17(3) 2006, 173-180. *Paccione-Dyszlewski, M. R., & Contessa-Kislus, M. A. (1987). School phobia: Identification of subtypes as a prerequisite to treatment intervention: Adolescence Vol 22(86) Sum 1987, 377-384. *Paterson, E. T. (2006). A "School Phobia" that Wasn't: Journal of Orthomolecular Medicine Vol 21(2) 2006, 68-70. *Perkin, G. J., Rowe, G. P., & Farmer, R. G. (1973). Operant conditioning of emotional responsiveness as a prerequisite for behavioural analysis: A case study of an adolescent school phobic: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 7(3) Sep 1973, 180-184. *Perugi, G., Deltito, J., Soriani, A., Musetti, L., & et al. (1988). Relationships between panic disorder and separation anxiety with school phobia: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 29(2) Mar-Apr 1988, 98-107. *Phelps, L., Cox, D., & Bajorek, E. (1992). School phobia and separation anxiety: Diagnostic and treatment comparisons: Psychology in the Schools Vol 29(4) Oct 1992, 384-394. *Pilkington, C. L., & Piersel, W. C. (1991). School phobia: A critical analysis of the separation anxiety theory and an alternative conceptualization: Psychology in the Schools Vol 28(4) Oct 1991, 290-303. *Price-Linden, B. (1984). Maternal attitudes and school phobia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Pritchard, C., & Ward, R. I. (1974). The family dynamics of school phobics: British Journal of Social Work Vol 4(1) Spr 1974, 61-94. *Prout, H. T., & Harvey, J. R. (1978). Applications of desensitization procedures for school-related problems: A review: Psychology in the Schools Vol 15(4) Oct 1978, 533-541. *Qin, X., & Huang, Y. (2000). Psychosocial factors and clinical features of school phobia: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 14(5) Sep 2000, 346-347. *Qin, X.-X. (2007). Summary of cognitive modes and behavioral reply modes about 32 school phobia patients: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 15(2) Apr 2007, 209-210. *Quere, J. P. (1984). Regarding institutional treatment of severe school phobia: Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 32(12) Dec 1984, 611-622. *Radin, S. S. (1972). Job phobia: School phobia revisited: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 13(3) May 1972, 251-257. *Rangaswami, K. (1983). School-phobia treated by desensitization: A case report: Indian Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 10(1) Mar 1983, 47-49. *Raoof, T. M. (1988). The construction of an inventory of school anxiety for high school students in Iraq: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Reinert, D. R. (1996). Compliment and encouragement basketball: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 30(4) Apr 1996, 313-315. *Remschmidt, H., & Mattejat, F. (1990). Treatment of school phobia in children and adolescents in Germany. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Renouf, E. M. (1985). Access refusals by children in post-separated families: Australian Journal of Sex, Marriage & Family Vol 6(2) May 1985, 77-86. *Rines, W. B. (1973). Behavior therapy before institutionalization: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 10(3) Fal 1973, 281-283. *Roberts, D. (1998). The use of hypnosis and brief strategic therapy with a case of separation anxiety and school refusal: Contemporary Hypnosis Vol 15(4) 1998, 219-222. *Roberts, M. K. (1973). Persistent school refusal among children and adolescents: Investigation of the symptom, associated characteristics, treatment, and outcome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Roge, B., Chabrol, H., & Moron, P. (1986). Cooperative study project on separation anxiety in school phobias: Psychologie Medicale Vol 18(5) Apr 1986, 753-756. *Rubenstein, J. S., & Hastings, E. M. (1980). School refusal in adolescence: Understanding the symptom: Adolescence Vol 15(60) Win 1980, 775-782. *Ruscelli, V. (1974). Separation anxiety and school refusal: An analysis of thematic productions of school refusal children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Sameshima, K. (1983). Studies on Rorschach responses of children who refuse to attend school: Kyushu Neuro-psychiatry Vol 29(3-4) Dec 1983, 336-353. *Sampson, M. (2006). A psychotherapeutic guide for dealing with school phobia: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 55(3) 2006, 214-224. *Santacruz, I., Orgiles, M., Rosa, A. I., Sanchez-Meca, J., Mendez, X., & Olivares, J. (2002). Generalized anxiety, separation anxiety and school phobia: The predominance of cognitive-behavioural therapy: Psicologia Conductual Revista Internacional de Psicologia Clinica de las Salud Vol 10(3) 2002, 503-521. *Santiago, E. (1993). An ecological inquiry into school phobia: Observations of a high school program: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Saraf, K. R., Klein, D. F., Gittelman-Klein, R., & Groff, S. (1974). Imipramine side effects in children: Psychopharmacologia Vol 37(3) 1974, 265-274. *Schmidt, E. (1996). Brief psychotherapy with children and adolescents: A developmental perspective: Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 13(4) Aug 1996, 275-286. *Schrank, F. A. (1979). Mild school refusal: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 14(1) Oct 1979, 66-72. *Schweitzer, J., & Ochs, M. (2003). Systemic family therapy for school refusal behavior: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 52(6) Jul-Aug 2003, 440-455. *Shapiro, T., & Jegede, R. O. (1973). School phobia: A Babel of tongues: Journal of Autism & Childhood Schizophrenia Vol 3(2) Apr 1973, 168-186. *Shaw, W. J., & Jarvis, C. G. (1975). The behavioral counselor's approach to school phobia: SALT: School Applications of Learning Theory Vol 7(2) Jan 1975, 9-21. *Sherman, J., & Formanek, R. (1985). School phobia in a multiphobic family: The family that phobes together: Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal Vol 2(2) Sum 1985, 114-124. *Shimizu, M. (1989). The relationship between the school refusal and school education: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 30(3) 1989, 232-238. *Shirahashi, K. (1989). Child psychiatric activities in the Tohoku districts: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 30(3)135 May-Jun 1989, 218-221. *Silverman, W. K., & Carmichael, D. H. (2001). School phobia. Amsterdam, Netherlands: Pergamon/Elsevier Science Inc. *Sinowitz, M. (1973). The relationship between behavioral aggression, verbal hostility, and fantasy release in school phobic and normal children: Dissertation Abstracts International Vol. *Skynner, A. C. (1974). School phobia: A reappraisal: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 47(1) Mar 1974, 1-16. *Sletten, T. (1971). School phobia: Nordisk Psykologi Vol 23(4) 1971, 387-401. *Smith, G. R., O'Rourke, D. F., Parker, P. E., Ford, C. V., & et al. (1988). Panic and nausea instead of grief in an adolescent: Journal of the American Academy of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 27(4) Jul 1988, 509-513. *Smith, M. D. (1973). The use of behavior therapies in the treatment of school phobia: UMJC: University of Maryland Counseling & Personnel Services Vol 4(1) 1973-1974, 48-62. *Stokes, T. F., Boggs, S. R., & Osnes, P. G. (1989). Separation anxiety disorder and school phobia. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Stone, F. H., & Kusumakar, V. (1983). School phobia: Confrontations Psychiatriques No 23 1983, 123-134. *Sudres, J. L., Brandibas, G., & Fouraste, R. (2004). School phobia: Symptom, specific entity, syncrestism or maladjustment syndrome? : Neuropsychiatrie de l'Enfance et de l'Adolescence Vol 52(8) Dec 2004, 556-566. *Suzuki, K. (1988). On school refusal and family pathology from the clinical point of view: Children's school refusal seen through family therapy: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 29(6)135 Dec 1988, 390-394. *Suzuki, K. (1990). School refusal viewed through family therapy. New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. *Suzuki, S., Kobayashi, M., & Sasaki, Y. (1985). The role of using successive approximation and token economy system at the same time in the treatment of a case of school refusal: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 11(1) Sep 1985, 42-50. *Sverd, J. (1988). Imipramine treatment of panic disorder in a boy with Tourette's syndrome: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 49(1) Jan 1988, 31-32. *Szyrynski, V. (1976). School phobia, its treatment and prevention: Psychiatric Journal of the University of Ottawa Vol 1(4) Dec 1976, 165-170. *Takagi, R. (1973). The family structure of school phobics: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 39(6) 1973, 131-146. *Takagi, R. (1984). School refusal and modern society: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 25(2) Mar-Apr 1984, 63-77. *Tatara, M. (1987). Some clinical considerations of neurotic school refusal: Hiroshima Forum for Psychology Vol 12 1987, 15-18. *Taylor, L., & Adelman, H. S. (1990). School avoidance behavior: Motivational bases and implications for intervention: Child Psychiatry & Human Development Vol 20(4) Sum 1990, 219-233. *Tene, T. (2006). The Phenomenon of School Avoidance -- Phobia or Refusal? : Megamot Vol 44(2) Feb 2006, 316-332. *Thomsen, A. (2000). Cognitive behavioural therapy and school phobia: Psykologisk Paedagogisk Radgivning Vol 37(2) Apr 2000, 181-202. *Tiihonen, J., Lepola, U., & Kuikka, J. (1997). Benzodiazepine receptor uptake in a patient with panic disorder after citalopram treatment: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 10(4) Oct 1997, 260-262. *Timberlake, E. M. (1984). Psychosocial functioning of school phobics at follow-up: Social Work Research & Abstracts Vol 20(1) Spr 1984, 13-18. *Tomoda, A., Miike, T., Honda, T., Fukuda, K., & et al. (1995). Single-photon emission computed tomography for cerebral blood flow in school phobia: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 56(10) Oct 1995, 1088-1093. *Tomoda, A., Miike, T., Iwatani, N., Ninomiya, T., Mabe, H., Kageshita, T., et al. (1999). Effect of long-term melatonin administration on school-phobic children and adolescents with sleep disturbances: Current Therapeutic Research Vol 60(11) Nov 1999, 607-612. *Torma, S., & Halsti, A. (1975). Factors contributing to school phobia and truancy: Psychiatria Fennica 1975, 209-220. *Torma, S., & Halsti, A. (1976). Outcome in truancy and school phobias: Psychiatria Fennica 1976, 121-131. *Trueman, D. (1984). The behavioral treatment of school phobia: A critical review: Psychology in the Schools Vol 21(2) Apr 1984, 215-223. *Trueman, D. (1984). What are the characteristics of school phobic children? : Psychological Reports Vol 54(1) Feb 1984, 191-202. *Tsuji, H. (1981). Consciousness of self and others in adolescent school refusals: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 22(3) 1981, 182-192. *Tyrrell, M. (2005). School Phobia: The Journal of School Nursing Vol 21(3) Jun 2005, 147-151. *Vaal, J. J. (1973). Applying contingency contracting to a school phobic: A case study: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 4(4) Dec 1973, 371-373. *Valentin, E. (1987). The school phobias of the latency phase: Perspectives Psychiatriques Vol 26(9) 1987, 273-282. *Van Der Ploeg, H. M. (1975). Treatment of frequency of urination by stories competing with anxiety: Journal of Behavior Therapy and Experimental Psychiatry Vol 6(2) Aug 1975, 165-166. *Vance, R. E. (1976). A study of the school-phobic child: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Veltkamp, L. J. (1975). School phobia: Journal of Family Counseling Vol 3(2) Fal 1975, 47-51. *Vlatkovic-Prpic, M., Vidovic, V., & Rudin, V. (1981). Dynamic psychotherapy: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 13(1-2) 1981, 25-29. *Wakabayashi, S. (1982). The relationship between school refusal and social conditions in Japan: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 23(3) 1982, 160-180. *Waldron, S., Shrier, D. K., Stone, B., & Tobin, F. (1975). School phobia and other childhood neuroses: A systematic study of the children and their families: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 132(8) Aug 1975, 802-808. *Want, J. H. (1981). A differential identification of school phobia and school truancy: In search of the school-phobic child: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Want, J. H. (1983). School-based intervention strategies for school phobia: A ten-step "common sense" approach: Pointer Vol 27(3) Spr 1983, 27-32. *Weinberger, G., Leventhal, T., & Beckman, G. (1973). The management of a chronic school phobic through the use of consultation with school personnel: Psychology in the Schools Vol 10(1) Jan 1973, 83-88. *Weiss, J. E. (1986). Emotional support as a critical variable in the school phobic mother-child dyad: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wellington, J. (1967). A case for short term family therapy: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 4(3) Aug 1967, 130-132. *Wickramasekera, I. (1972). Instructions and EMG feedback in systematic desensitization: A case report: Behavior Therapy Vol 3(3) Jul 1972, 460-465. *Will, D., & Baird, D. (1984). An integrated approach to dysfunction in interprofessional systems: Journal of Family Therapy Vol 6(3) Aug 1984, 275-290. *Wright, C. G. (1983). The effects of maternal agoraphobia on dependency and school phobia in children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Yamamoto, A. (1987). Problems in Japan's schools: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 36(5) Jul 1987, 171-176. *Yamasaki, K. (1985). The social skills training for a school refusal: Japanese Journal of Behavior Therapy Vol 11(1) Sep 1985, 34-41. *Yamazaki, M. (1972). A study of school phobia: Courses and present states of chronic cases: Journal of Mental Health Vol 46(20) Mar 1972, 121-143. *Yamazaki, M. (1973). A study of school phobia: II. Family dynamics that obstruct socialization of chronic cases with main reference to the personalities of the fathers: Journal of Mental Health No 21 Mar 1973, 29-48. *Yunokawa, T., Hirata, M., Maki, S., & Shimizu, M. (1984). School friends and non-attendance at school during adolescence: Japanese Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 25(5) 1984, 296-302. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Conn, W. J. (1988). School phobia: In search of a syndrome: An examination of the concept of school phobia and a search for groups displaying school phobic type reactions in mainstream schools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Smith, G. T. (1979). Techniques and strategies in the treatment of school phobia: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weidner, J. A. (1977). School phobia in eleven to sixteen year olds: A descriptive study of school phobic types and personality in a psychiatric outpatient group: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Phobias category:School refusal